<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family is Everything by Legendsofkrypton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610747">Family is Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton'>Legendsofkrypton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Appearances are Deceiving [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Henry Allen (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Violence, The Rogues (Mentioned) - Freeform, team arrow (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom attacks Barry, but it isn't Team Flash that helps him through the fallout. His uncles decide to whisk him away to make sure he heals with his family at his side rather than being treated like an experiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Appearances are Deceiving [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/692388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family is Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've recently moved back to my parents for the summer, while I'm also starting a job this week. So my updates for everything maybe fortnightly instead of weekly.</p><p>So, some things that didn’t happen in series 2.</p><p> - Len didn’t kill Lewis because his father never got a hold of Lisa, instead, they managed to ask Barry to help remove him, in the end, Oliver helps and sends Lewis Snart to Lian Yu because Oliver is actually pretty protective of the duo.</p><p> - Barry is very wary of Harry Wells, since Harry knows about the link between him and the criminal duo. (possible next fic)</p><p> - Obviously, Barry isn’t dating the female characters because he and Hartley are very serious. By the time this fic is about, Hartley and Barry have been together for nearly a year</p><p>This was requested by FallenAngelBVB11</p><p>Requests are open.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on the door that caused Mick, Len and Hartley to look between them and quickly roll away the blueprints that the three of them had been bent over to figure out their latest heist in Coast City; they had been decreasing the number of heists in Central and Star but had appeared every so often to give Barry and Oliver some fun. Not that Oliver admitted that he enjoyed it when Captain Cold and Heatwave would go to his city and give him a run for his money, most of the time it was just for pranks rather than actual money.</p><p>Hartley was the one to climb up from the table as Mick hid the prints under the couch, he moved to the door and made a small squeak of surprise before he ran from the door and hid behind Mick, he was a criminal and had gone up against the Flash, but sometimes he still had moments where he acted like a young adult that had been put through hell.</p><p>Leonard moved to the door, ready to attack whoever had upset his son and startled at the sight of Harrison Wells in front of them.</p><p>If he didn’t know the truth, Len would have grabbed his gun and shot the man right between the eyes, but Barry had spoken to them in length the moment that Earth-2 had come into play in their lives and then Harry Wells came around. Barry had curled up to Mick for an hour dealing with the fallout of seeing Harrison Wells once again after Eobard disappeared into thin air.</p><p>The only other reason that Leonard didn’t shoot was that he could see Eddie coming up the driveway with a scowl on his face.</p><p>“Wells” Leonard drawled as he leaned against his door and then smiled a little at Eddie as the detective slipped passed him and moved straight into the house to Hartley, he pulled the younger man into a hug and whispered reassurances into his ear. Apparently, pretty boy had told the Earth-2 man that he needed to take his time, that one of the people in the house would not react well to his appearance.</p><p>“May- Mr. Rory-Snart” Wells greeted quietly, although his eyes lingered over where Eddie was still comforting Hartley, he hadn’t realized just how bad the young man would have reacted with his appearance in the doorway. He knew the young man’s name from Barry who had originally warned him from approaching his Uncles or even mentioning them at all since the Team didn’t know the truth, but he had never expected Dr. Hartley Rathaway to run from him.</p><p>It was very obvious where the differences between the two Earth's were, in his own Earth, Michael Allen was never given up by his parents and was raised side-by-side with his sister, and his sister was never killed by a speedster, so Barry Allen never became the Flash. Leonard Snart had gone the opposite of his father and soon became the mayor while Hartley Rathaway was accepted by his parents and continued on his path for science with their full support. Fire chief Michael Allen still married Leonard Snart but they had never had the chance to create the family they have now, and Hartley Rathaway never met Barry Allen, who instead met and married Iris West.</p><p>“To what do we owe this pleasure?” Leonard snarked, contempt was in his eyes since he wanted to go and check on the young man that was his son in everything but name, yet, he eyed the other man and noticed that there was something wrong considering he was rather tense.</p><p>“Barry’s been hurt” Eddie informed them all as soon as the two men had stopped posturing, he noticed that every single person other than Harry had stiffened and looked extremely worried for their nephew/boyfriend. “Zoom attacked him, he was hurt at the station but… but further injured in STAR Labs, he’s currently unconscious, Wells insisted he come over and find out if this place is up to standards to look after him in.”</p><p>Three furious sets of eyes were aimed at Wells who took a step back as he shrunk under the glares, he knew that the doppelgangers would look after the young man with their lives, but he wasn’t sure if this set of men would do the same since they were criminals rather than upstanding citizens.</p><p>“It is a concern that needed to be voiced” Wells growled quietly “I don’t know how you run, as you are the exact opposites of your doppelgangers, I needed to know that Barry would be safe here and would be able to heal correctly.”</p><p>Mick ignored the man and turned to Eddie who was once again holding Hartley, their son worried for his boyfriend and knew that Eddie would probably be the best source of information since he didn’t trust Wells. Eddie eyed Mick closely before he sighed and held Hartley a little tighter.</p><p>“Zoom severed his spinal cord, Snow says that he’s healed but they are all worried that something else might be up since he still hasn’t woken” Eddie explained carefully “He was beaten pretty badly and dragged through the streets of Central to the media offices as well as the police station, he’s probably not going to wake up in a decent state of mind; at least not one that Team Flash can heal, he needs his family.”</p><p>“Bring him home, make sure that Team Flash can’t get in contact with him or search for him, and we’ll be taking him out of Central away from this place” Leonard decided as he looked to Mick who nodded in agreement, their heist could wait and they could get into contact with Oliver too so that he, Felicity and Diggle could join them if they weren’t bothered by more criminals because there was no way that their little family would leave Barry alone in a time like this.</p><p>If anything, they were going to train him to make sure that he didn’t end up in this situation again.</p><p>“Pretty boy, ask your boss if you can have a few days. Barry may need everyone around for this” Mick ordered him carefully and smirked as he saw the relief in Eddie’s eyes. It looked like the detective wanted to be around his little brother more than he wanted to be around the police department, at least Mick knew that Singh would allow the man to take time off to look after Barry.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” Eddie whispered to Hartley softly and hugged him as the younger man nodded in reply.</p><p>“Get my boyfriend back with me and I will be,” Hartley told him firmly, steel entering his eyes as he thought about getting Barry back home with them and away from Team Flash, West, Iris, and West’s newfound son.</p><p>Once again Barry had been pushed to the side for someone else, the speedster had been ignored more unless they were on Team Flash business. It was why they knew that Barry healing in STAR Labs was going to be much more dangerous to his mentality than being home with his family. They were going to make sure the entire set of Rogues were with them, it had been a long time since they had all been together because of exams, heists, or just distance apart; but the criminal duo knew that they would all come to help the speedster heal.</p><p>They were a family.</p><p>Eddie nodded and hugged Hartley again before pulling away and grabbing his phone, he slipped over to the kitchen to start talking to Captain Singh, while Leonard and Mick kept their icy gazes on Wells. Mick tugged Hartley into his side as they gazed at the doppelganger of the man that had destroyed Hartley’s life for the hell of it.</p><p>“I’ll empty the cortex of STAR Labs at 7 pm tonight and will keep them away, they will probably assume that Allen was well enough to get up and leave. I doubt that anything should happen while Allen is out of commission.” Harry informed them both and nodded when they nodded in dismissal of him; they all relaxed as he left the house while Eddie was still on the phone to Singh.</p><p>***</p><p>When Barry woke up from the small healing coma that his body had sunk into, he was confused when he felt a heat beside of him, none of Team Flash would ever think to curl up next to him; but when he allowed his senses to expand, he couldn’t pick up any of the sounds of the Labs, nor could he hear any of the people he ‘worked’ with.</p><p>“Look who’s awake” A soft voice spoke up from the side that there was no heat, and Barry’s eyes flickered open as the voice registered in his mind.</p><p>“Shawna?” Barry breathed confused and thankful as he caught sight of the meta that he had started to see as a sister/cousin since he had struck up a conversation with them all in the pipeline.</p><p>His gaze quickly flickered to his side and he relaxed into the pillows of the bed at the sight of his boyfriend asleep, he looked like he hadn’t slept in some time, his glasses were close to falling off the side of the bed while his mouth was open in a half snore with drool dripping from his lips. Love washed through him as Hartley clung to his arm, Barry had so much love for the other boy that he knew he would do everything in his power to make sure he stays safe from anyone of Earth-2, including Harry.</p><p>He was trying his hardest to make sure that he didn’t let Zoom get into his mind while he had those, he loved with them.</p><p>“How did the exams go?” Barry questioned his friend softly as she moved to his side and started to check over his vitals</p><p>Shawna smiles fondly at Barry and patted his cheek gently before going back to what she was doing, she needed to make sure he was safe considering what had happened and the lack of reaction to sensations against the bottom of his feet was troubling at the moment.</p><p>“You’ve just been injured by a big bad, and yet you’re asking me about my exams?” Shawna asked him in amused disbelief, she runs her fingers through his hair before she started working down his body to check over the injuries that hadn’t healed by the time, he had gotten to the isolated beach that Oliver Queen had flown them all too.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a while…” Barry pointed out sheepishly, he wanted to keep his mind focused elsewhere, and his family was the best point of focus for it. He hadn’t seen Shawna and Mark for months since Shawna was busy with her exams and Mark was laying low after a small heist that he and Roy pulled. “What on earth is that?!”</p><p>His eyes focused on her right hand and he brightened at the sight of a gorgeous diamond ring on her finger, he looked up at her and noticed her bright smile.</p><p>“Mark popped the question last week” Shawna admitted softly before she frowned when she noticed that Barry wasn't registering the touch to his legs as she moved them for him.</p><p>Barry’s excitement caused Hartley to start beside him and shoot up bleary-eyed, he looked around him frantically before he finally registered Barry awake and threw his arms around his boyfriend, he held him tight as he buried his face into the speedster’s neck. Barry patted Hartley’s back gently and held him close, rocking them both gently as the scientist held him.</p><p>“I’m okay” Barry mumbled as Shawna slipped out of the room to go and find Len and Mick, it hadn’t been long since both men had been forced to go to bed rather than sitting by Barry’s bedside and worrying after him.</p><p>Kyle, Mark, Roy, and Shawna had been together since the little heist that they had pulled while Shawna did her exams, so the moment that the heard Barry had been injured, they dropped everything to travel to the airstrip that Len had told them to go. Lisa had been traveling and broke quite a few road laws to get to where her nephew needed her. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle left STAR under the rule of Ray for a week, hoping that none of them were needed; while obviously, Hartley and Axel were with Len, Mick, and Eddie.</p><p>Eddie hadn’t even bothered to inform Iris that he was going to be away for the week since Iris was too busy with her new brother. He did, however, inform Captain Singh that he would be away and the Captain immediately gave him time off with the order to make sure that Barry was okay, he also added the order of telling Barry that Singh and Rob were there for him should he ever need them.</p><p>The final piece of the puzzle was when Henry appeared on the runway, he looked around at them all frantically before his eyes landed on his son. The only reason he wasn’t at his sons’ side when he woke was because he had also been ordered to eat and sleep, being dragged from the room by Felicity who also grilled him about stories of baby Barry.</p><p>***</p><p>The moment that Barry was allowed to be freed from the bed that he was stuck in, his whole family and pulled together to start making him smile, to bring him back to the man that he was before Zoom.</p><p>Seeing his father again made Barry brighten a lot more than he did with everyone else, and they all knew that it was because Henry had needed to leave too soon into being released so Barry had missed him a great deal as he traveled to learn more medicine. While the speedster was always a phone call away from the rest of the group.</p><p>Upon learning that Barry had been beaten by another speedster that wanted his speed and believed that he was too slow, the whole group sat down on the second day after Barry took his first step, and they worked out a plan for recovery but also a plan to help him escape the demons that arrived due to what Zoom had done to him and just how badly he had beaten him in Central.</p><p>Leonard ended up working alongside Hartley and Felicity to make a small weapon that Barry could keep on his suit, one that fired a small burst of cold to stop Zoom in his tracks like Len’s own gun did; they also made sure that he had a panic button that linked to them all so that they all could head to his location if he ever got into a fight with Zoom again.</p><p>By the end of the week, Barry felt like he could win against anything and everything, as long as he had his family by his side. The small box that held a manipulated piece of metal that was made of a melted piece of Barry’s Flash suit along with a small piece of Hartley’s gauntlet that he had removed during upgrades, kept Barry’s spirits alive every time he spotted his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ring Barry has is this:</p><p>https://www.loveandlavender.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/08/Mens-Wedding-Ring-Oxidized-Ring-Gold-Silver-Unique.jpg</p><p>Sorry, it wasn't very descriptive, my mind is fighting it atm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>